


Let's Go Gardening ... And Have a Baby!?

by Pridia



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Planet, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Developing Relationship, F/M, Gardens & Gardening, Interspecies Relationship(s), Magical Pregnancy, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, interspecies pregnancy, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pridia/pseuds/Pridia
Summary: The Doctor and Martha work in the garden, this has some unexpected side effects.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to be on Whovians Amino, where I post my fics as well when I tried to be a bit funny with a warning on heavily suggested sexual intercourse (I Want You to Know chapter 6), this is the warning I wrote:  
> Contains a very big suggestion of sexual intercourse (This is a pregnancy fic, what do you expect? Rose and The Doctor gardening and then Rose magically becoming pregnant?) but nothing graphic and therefore I think it's still within the community guidelines, if you disagree tell me and I'll go and try to change it.  
> So this basically got turned into the prompt for this fic, I just changed Rose to Martha because Ten/Martha is my OTP. And I write about Ten/Rose just because it fit the storyline better.

The Doctor and Martha are working in the gardens of Plorimania, Martha had requested it as she wanted a quiet trip and when she was younger she always thought gardening was very peaceful and she had missed it, The Doctor had no objections as he liked gardening himself, he had picked Plorimania because practically everything would grow there.

What The Doctor had forgotten, a very important thing, was that _everything_ would grow on Plorimania, that did include humans and Time Lords, sort of. Basically, if any of his cells would end up on her she would be pregnant, _for certain_ , there wasn't even a chance. The planet's live field would automatically combine their DNA and put it in her womb. So basically they conceived a baby the moment they first touched while on the planet, which was pretty much right after walking out of the TARDIS as they were holding hands.

The Doctor had managed to get them an empty plot to work on, a plot they could come back to later if they wished to work some more on their garden. They worked hours on planting a lot of different plants, Martha couldn't remember most of their names. Eventually they got a bit bored though and eventually, The Doctor initiated a dirt fight. About fifteen minutes later they were both completely covered in dirt and laughing very hard. They decided to go back to the TARDIS after that and to take a shower

Later that evening they were cuddled up together on the couch while watching a film, something they had evolved into doing after the events on the SS Pentallian.

They were about halfway through the film when Martha spoke up.

"We should do that again sometime."

"Yeah." The Doctor agreed and then they turned back to the film.

* * *

It had been about two months after they had first visited Plorimania, The Doctor had by now remembered the rules of Plorimania and was waiting until Martha would find out that she was pregnant, he knew that she would be angry that he hadn't remembered. It wouldé been prevented if either of them had taken a shot that would prevent the cells from merging together, but he had forgotten.

He knew that he probably should just tell her that she was pregnant but he just didn't know how to start that conversation.

So he waited for her to figure it out and go to him. At least, he hoped that she would go to him, but she could only turn to him while they were in the TARDIS so he figured that it was likely that she would go to him.

And he wasn't disappointed as Martha indeed came to him, looking nervous.

"Uhhm... Doctor?" He had a dreading suspicion what the subject was going to be about but he turned to her anyway.

"Yeah?"

"Well...I skipped my period about three times." She was obviously nervous.

He didn't blame her, he was nervous himself, just hiding it a bit better.

"Right." He ran a hand across his neck. "Well... infirmary?" He suggested.

She nodded and he started heading there, making sure she followed.

* * *

"So I've got a diagnose." He told Martha nervously after he had run the tests that weren't really necessary as he had already known what it was when they had walked into the infirmary.

"Is it bad?" She asked, noticing his nerves.

"Well... the thing is... that you're..." He looked away and mumbled. "pregnant."

"How long?"

"About two months." He said as he sat down on the bed across from her.

Martha frowned.

"But that's not possible!" She exclaimed. "I haven't." She said in such a way that it was obvious that she meant that she hadn't been together with anyone. "So, I don't get how this is possible."

He nodded awkwardly.

"I have a pretty good idea, though." He admitted.

"What do you think that happened?"

"Well... we went gardening on Plorimania."

"And that made me pregnant... how?"

"Do you remember what I said about Plorimania, that everything grows there?"

"And that everything includes babies without any...ehhr... action?"

"Provided that there are at least two specimens of similar species that had some sort of contact while on the planet."

"Are you telling me that _you're the father?!_ " Martha exclaimed.

_About 10 minutes later Martha Jones was seen trying to kill a certain Time Lord._

_The End_


End file.
